Rewrite the stars
by StrangeBoy295
Summary: Mil y un preguntas rondan por la mente del Dios de las travesuras, desea tanto poder cambiar el pasado y el presente para poder garantizar un mejor futuro junto a la persona que más ama, su hermano.


**N/A: ***Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos los derechos son de Marvel, Stan Lee y todos ellos. Fic sin fines de lucro, sólo por diversión. *****

 **Inspirado en la canción "Rewrite the stars" de la película "The greatest showman".**

 **Rewrite the stars**

Puedo mentir con facilidad, nadie ha logrado ver a través de mis mentiras, nadie excepto tú, logras ver a través de mi como si fuera de cristal, por más que intente ocultar lo que siento no podré engañarte. Sabes que te quiero, no es un secreto que trate de ocultar, pero es un secreto que solo tú y yo compartimos, es como un lazo que nos une de algún modo y que nadie podrá romper. Sé que me quieres, nunca has sido discreto, contrario a mí, no temes mostrar tus sentimientos ni decir lo que piensas, eres un libro abierto. El destino nos está alejando una vez más, juega con nosotros de una manera tan cruel que a los dos nos termina hiriendo, nos aleja y vuelve a unirnos solo para alejarnos una vez más, pero por más lejos que lleguemos a estar el uno del otro tú estás aquí en mi corazón, así que, ¿Quién puede detenerme si decido que tú eres mi destino?

Si tan solo pudiera remediar las cosas, si pudiera cambiar todo lo que hice y todo lo que dije tal vez las cosas serían distintas para nosotros, tendríamos un mejor futuro por delante, pero de nada sirve lamentarse ahora que todo está perdido, eso no solucionaría nada. Nuestro destino está sellado, puede que este sea nuestro último adiós, seguiremos caminos diferentes y nunca podrán encontrarse de nuevo, ¿Podremos soportarlo? ¿Podremos siquiera aceptarlo?

¿Qué tal si reescribimos las estrellas? ¿Y si pudiésemos simplemente cambiar todo lo que paso? ¿No sería todo mejor así? Di que fuiste hecho para ser mío, así como yo fui hecho para ser tuyo, di que fuimos hechos para estar el uno con el otro. Nada podría mantenernos separados, serias aquel que estaba destinado a encontrar, aquel que iluminaría el camino que me llevaría de vuelta a casa. Depende de ti, depende de mí, depende de los dos el tomar la decisión correcta, el hacer bien las cosas esta vez, lograr que esta vez nada ni nadie nos separe. ¿Así que por qué no reescribimos las estrellas? Tal vez el mundo podría ser nuestro, esta noche.

Tuvimos altas y bajas en el pasado, dijimos cosas que terminaron por lastimarnos al grado de dejar una gran cicatriz, aún hay montañas que nos separan, pareciese que todo conspira contra nosotros y buscan mantenernos separados. ¿Será posible que podamos estar juntos con tantos obstáculos frente a nosotros? ¿Algún día podremos ser solo tú y yo? ¿Cómo luchar contra lo que ya está escrito? Tal vez es solo un sueño del cual tarde o temprano tendremos que despertar para enfrentar a la realidad. Se siente imposible, se siente lejano, quizá no soy quien está destinado a ser encontrado por ti, quizá nuestro destino es permanecer separados. Nadie puede reescribir las estrellas, nadie puede cambiar su destino, ¿Cómo puedo decir con tanta seguridad que eres mío si tu mano soltará la mía en cualquier instante?

¿Cómo reescribimos las estrellas? ¿Cómo lograríamos que esta vez funcione? ¿Dependería de ti y de mí? Aún si luchamos con todas nuestras fuerzas siempre habrá algo que nos separará ¿Valdrá la pena seguir luchando para conseguir lo imposible? Tal vez nunca lo sabremos. ¿Y por qué no reescribimos las estrellas? ¿Por qué no cambiamos el mundo para que sea nuestro? Dime que no es imposible, aún si debes mentirme, dime que un mundo solo para nosotros es posible.

Por ti yo daría la vida, lucharía contra el mundo con tal de protegerte, así como tú solías hacerlo prometiéndome que todo estaría bien. No puedo prometerte lo mismo pues sabrás que es otra de mis mentiras, pero si puedo prometerte que el sol volverá a brillar sobre nosotros, porque yo por ti reescribiría las estrellas.


End file.
